The Mighty Quest for Epic Loot
The Mighty Quest for Epic Loot ist ein niegel-nagel neues Free-to-Play Spiel von Ubisoft Montreal für den PC und schmeißt dich in eine außergewöhnliche mittelalterliche Phantasiewelt namens Opulenzia, in der Reichtum, Status und Angeberei zum guten Ton gehören. Als Neuankömmling auf Opulenzia kannst du dich durch hunderte Burgen kämpfen, die von deinen Mitspielern erbaut wurden. Aber zeig ihnen auch, welche Gemeinheiten du für sie in deinem Schloss parat hast. In diesem Königreich ist Größe wirklich fast alles. Hintergrund In einem weit entferntem wolkigen Königreich stehen hunderte große Burgen - das großartige Königreich Opulenzia Kein richtiger Opulenzianer bezeichnet es allerdings als Königreich. Sie bevorzugen den Titel "Feudale prestigeträchtige Heldengemeinschaft". Opulenzias Bewohner sind berühmt und berüchtigt für ihre Liebe für Juwelen und wertvolle Metalle, verzauberte Möbel und irrsinnig teure Haustierkleidung und was man sonst noch so als Schatz verstehen kann. Sie sind auch noch bekannter wegen ihren immer fortwährenden Konflikten die in ihrem kleinen Reich ständig herrschen. Die Helden von Opulenzia kämpfen (gegeneinander) für ihre noblen Überzeugungen: kein Haufen von Raubgütern kann jemals hoch genug sein, kein Reichtum ist so zuckersüß, wie der, den man gerade dem Nachbar gestohlen hat. Und so hält die die mächitge Quest nach epischem Loot an, jeder versucht den anderen auszustechen, das eigene Schloß noch üppiger zu dekorieren und besser auszusehen als der Nachbar. Reichtum sieht ja bekanntlich gut aus und ein schöner Anblick ist verschwendet, wenn ihn nicht jemand zu sehen bekommt. Merkmale Plünderungen Plünderungen ist weswegen sich in Opulenzia die Welt dreht. Wenn du nicht andauernd dadrüber brütest, wie du deinen Reichtum vergrößern kannst, denk dein Nachbar womöglich noch, irgend etwas stimmt mit dir nicht. Im Zentrum deines Schlosses liegt das Herz deines Reichtums. In diesem Raum, der mit vollen Schatztruhen überschwemmt ist, ist der feuchte Traum eines jeden tapferen Recken. An diesen Schatz zu gelangen, wird jedoch nicht einfach sein, da jedes Schloss die Fähigkeiten deines Helden bis auf das Äußerste testen wird. Glücklicherweise ist er oder sie jedoch genau für diese Herausforderung wie geschaffen. Egal ob du deine Gegner von der anderen Seite des Raumes, oder direkt gegenüber stehend erledigen willst, es gibt einen Helden und Spielstil nur für dich. Mit dem Arsenal an tödlichen Zaubersprüchen oder scharfen Klingen sollte dir das Plündern der Unmengen an Schlössern leicht fallen. Mehr als 500 einzelne Plunderstücke und Hunderten an Schlössern, die von deinen Mitspielern geschaffen wurden und an denen tägliche mehr dazukommen, kannst du dir sicher sein, das es genug Schätze zum sammeln gibt. Verteidigung Deine Gegener liegen weinend in der Ecke, weil du ihnen alles unter dem Hintern wegplünderst? Das ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt dich einmal mit der Konstruktion einer eigenen Trutzburg zu kümmern. Fange damit an, dein perfektes Schloss aus einer Unmenge an verschiedenen Räumen, die dir zur Verfügung stehen, zu bauen (Es sind sehr viele, wir haben extra nachgezählt). Danach kannst du deine eigene Kreation mit Horden loyaler Unterwürfiger auffüllen, süße haarige Spinnchen oder gigantische Zyklopen mit Heisshunger auf Helden. Und in diese Mischung werfen wir am Besten auch noch eine paar tödliche Fallen. Sobald dein Schloss deinen Anforderungen genügt, kannst du deinen Mitspieler Zugang zu deiner hinterlistigen Erschaffung gewähren. Je mehr Helden an deinen Untertanen und Fallen scheitern, umso mehr Gold und andere Schätze kannst du bekommen. Ein richtiges Zuhause kann nur ein Schlß sein, welches Eindringlinge auf mindestens sieben Arten gleichzeitig erledigen kann. Videos Appliances Presentation - Research Lab|Research Lab Appliances Presentation - Architect Office|Architekturbüro Appliances Presentation - Blacksmith and Potion Brewery|Schmied and Potion Brewery Appliances Presentation - The Summoning Portal|Summoning Portal The Mighty Quest for Epic Loot Gameplay - NY Comic Con 2013|NY Comic Con 2013 Trailer Offizielle Seite *Offizielle Seite